Leave this town
by be-your-sound
Summary: This is my chosen/post chosen rewrite story. It is a Spuffy ship and I would like to point out due to criticism that it does not tie in or follow along with the series Angel at all. It is a story so people will break character and it will deviate from the show - hence it being a story and after series 7. *Rant over* lol What will happen after Sunnydale has been destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

'Leave this town'.

Chapter one.

 **This is my 'Chosen' rewrite/post chosen in the way I wished it had happened** **No Anya getting bringer-ed or Spike getting flamey. There is a splash of other characters thrown in, but it will be written focused on Buffy and Spike's relationship.**

"I can feel it Buffy. My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings." Spike leant his head back, mouth slightly open. The building was collapsing all around them, large chunks of rock crashing down taking more bodies , yet nothing seemed to matter outside of them and that single moment. "Go on then," he urged.

"No, you've done enough, you could still…."

"No, you've beat them back, it's for me to do the clean up." Buffy's lip quivered, "Spike," she pleaded.

"I mean it Buffy, I've gotta do this."

Buffy closed the distance between them lacing her fingers in his. Flames had already begun licking through his body, cloaking their hands. She ignored the burning pain, her eyes transfixed on him, their past up until present day running through her head, every moment like a painful slide show. _Ask me again why I could never love you. You belong in the shadows, with me. You're not a man you're just an evil soulless thing. You came back wrong. I believe in you Spike. He can be a good man Giles, I feel it. You're the one Buffy._ "No," she screamed withdrawing her hand, ripping the amulet sharply from his neck.

"Buffy! What are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not ready for you to not be here."

They froze, eyes never leaving each other. Her eyes were wet, shimmering. "Buffy," Spike whispered cupping her face and stroking his thumb down her cheek. She raised her hand and covered his. The building gave enough ferocious shake knocking them to the floor and back to the cold reality. "Come on Buffy we have to get out of here."

They reached the stairs scrambling up and out of the seal into the basement.

"Buffy, watch out!" Spike yelled ducking a swing from a bringer wielding an axe.

"How… many… are….. there….. of….. these….. bloody….things?!" he panted between blows. He ducked another swing and kicked the bringer in the chest sending him flying into the wall. Darting forward he snapped his neck in one swift movement, letting him drop to the floor. He wiped his hands on his jeans and turned around to see Buffy simultaneously dismember two, scythe gleaming in the dark.

"Hey, you really do get two for one," Spike said raising his eyebrows.

"What can I say it's a girl's must have accessory," she remarked, smirking slightly. "But, we have to move Spike, come on."

They ran upstairs out of the basement and down the corridor. There were large pieces of rubble everywhere and every second the building was collapsing further around them. The main entrance and corridor towards the north wing was blocked and appeared unmoveable.

"Bollocks, gonna have to rethink the exit strategy love."

Buffy's eyes landed on the stairs. "Spike, we can still get to the roof, come on!"

Buffy reached the stairwell, spinning around for Spike. He was stood halted amongst the wreckage, head back inhaling deeply.

"Spike, what's wrong?"

With a flash he was kneeling on the ground two feet away, Anya's lifeless body in his arms.

"Buffy, she's still alive, but she's fading, I can only just hear her heart." He jumped to his feet, head darting around looking for an exit.

"The roof, Spike, it's our only way out," Buffy yelled taking the stairs two at a time. Spike remained still at the bottom staring up at her.

"Love, I can't. I go out there I'm dust, the sun. You have to go! You have to take Anya and get out of here. You need to go now."

She stood at the top, staring down at him firmly - "I'm not leaving you Spike."

"Buffy, you n-" "

No!" she shouted, "I'm not leaving without you."

Spike sighed, defeated, he tightened his grip on Anya and hurtled up the stairs.

"Bloody stubborn bint."

"We have to get to the bus," Buffy yelled heading towards the large window at the top of the stairs. She kicked through the thick glass shattering it and turned to face him. "Come on champion," and then she was gone.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Spike pulled his duster over his head, awkwardly clutching Anya to his chest and dived through the window after her. He hit the hard ground in a roll, Anya and his duster disentangling in the process. Jumping to his feet, he slung Anya back over his shoulder and sprinted towards the moving bus, his free arm clutching his duster above his head. His body felt hot and he could see smoke beginning to come off him in thick waves.

The back doors of the bus were open revealing the remaining potentials and the scoobies slumped inside.

"There they are!" Dawn screeched pressed against the bus window. Buffy ran arms pumping, lungs burning reaching the bus first. Spike caught up with her seconds behind throwing Anya into the back of the bus. He grabbed Buffy's hand and they dived forward into the bus hitting the floor in a tangled heap.

"Dawn, blanket!" Buffy cried. She caught it and threw it over Spike covering him completely. The smoking stopped and there was an unnerving silence. Buffy realised that in all the bus-siness action she had been holding her breath and exhaled slowly.

"Spike?" She placed a hand on the blanketed figure. "S-Spike?" She slowly tugged on the blanket and Spike's hand shot out from underneath grabbing hers.

"I'm right here love, didn't fancy being barbequed is all."

She let out a small laugh, "You bone head!" she yelled smacking the blanketed form.

"OW, what the bloody hell you'd do that for!"

"You were gonna go all dusty on us you stupid vampire."

"Hey, a little gratification for the man who just saved the world," Spike said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ah, ever the noble vampire," Giles retorted dryly from a few seats away.

"I hate to break up the little reunion, but I think we're clear," Faith called out from the front. The bus slowed to a stop and Robin slumped down in the drivers seat panting. Behind them what once was Sunnydale now appeared to have been replaced by an extremely large crater. No one spoke, everyone's eyes fixed upon the wreckage. Minutes passed until Giles spoke, rousing them all from their thoughts. "Buffy, what happened? What did this?"

"The amulet Giles," Buffy replied softly.

"Spike's amulet? The one Angel gave you?" Giles removed his glasses and began polishing them furiously. "Someone in-souled, but more than human – remarkable. Do you still have it?"

Spike snorted from underneath his blanket. "Didn't fancy hanging onto it Rupert, don't have much that goes with it. Figured it's done it's job now."

"Yes, quite," Giles replied. "Incredible." He paused, "What you did Spike…. you risked yourself to save others. No one knew the true powers of the amulet or what it foretold - not many other **men** would have done the same." He looked down inspecting his over polished glasses. "I owe you an apology, in fact we all owe you an apology." Buffy turned to face Giles, a slow smile stretching across her face. She squeezed Spike's hand in hers and they nodded at each other with unspoken agreement.

"Buffy, we need you back here," Willow cried. Her and Xander were hunched over Anya's lifeless body in the back and there appeared to be a large axe wound through her chest. "Oh God, it's bad Buffy, it's really bad."

"Oh An- please wake up," Xander pleaded, shaking her slightly. Buffy let go of Spike's hand and shifted to the back placing her fingers under Anya's neck searching for a pulse. "Xander, get me the bandages, this cut looks majorly deep for a mortal wound." She began dapping at the blood on Anya's shoulder, soaking the gauze in alcohol.

"I've told you before Buffy, it takes more than a sword through the chest to kill a vengeance demon," Anya rasped opening her eyes. Buffy laughed in relief and turned to face Xander. His mouth was dropped open, eyes wide.

"An, oh thank god you're okay," he choked, darting to her side. He smoothed her hair back from her face and just sat there looking at her in awe. "I love you so much Anya, oh god, I really thought you'd left me," he began sobbing.

Buffy smiled and shifted herself back over to her blanketed vampire, finding his hand once again. "Giles, I hate to be all party poopy, but what's the plan from here?" she asked, rubbing small circles with her thumb on Spike's. "We can't go anywhere until the sun goes down, I'm not risking Spike again."

"I'll be okay love, you don't need to –"

"Spike this isn't a debate," she exclaimed.

"Well, Buffy, I think the best course of action would be to establish contact with Angel at Wolfram and Hart in L.A. We need to inform them that the hellmouth is now closed and of our current situation. I'm certain Angel will be able to accommodate us all for the time being. It's approximately a two hour drive from here. " Giles's eyes flickered around the bus surveying the situation. Spike growled from underneath the blanket and Buffy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We need to establish contact with a wolf man and a who-what?" she replied.

"Wolfram and Hart, Buffy, they're an interdimensional law firm that Angel is running in L.A."

"Angel's running a law firm? Oh please," Spike snorted. "I always knew there was something amiss with that great poof."

"Spike," Buffy warned.

"I'm just saying is all love."

"I know, and I know it's not what you want to hear, but we need him, unless you fancy being all dusty mister…which by the way for the record is not gonna be happening."

"Buffy it's just…." Spike dropped his voice to a low mummer, "I can't lose you to him. I won't lose you to him."

"Spike, you really think after everything we've been through, and where we are now that I would do that. I'm with you Spike, I love you you jerk. So don't you think for one minute that I-"

"Do you really mean it?" his voice faltered.

"I've never meant it more," she replied firmly.

"Buffy," Willow's voice snapped her back into the moment. "Giles got hold of Angel, they know we are on our way. They're waiting for us now."

"Okay Wil, can you direct Robin, perhaps a locater spell? I need to fix up Anya, she's hurt pretty bad," Buffy replied casting an eye over Anya.

"Okay, I don't think I'm all mojo-ed out just yet..or at least I hope not," Willow chuckled nervously.

The drive was long and bumpy and everyone was beginning to feel extremely tired. The sun had gone down and Robin had drawn the bus to a stop at the side of the highway to give everyone a welcome break. Spike stepped off the bus into the cool air breathing it in deeply glad to be free. The desert lay before them, deathly still, the moon illuminating the wilderness.

"Do vampires really need to breathe?" Dawn asked appearing behind him.

"No, niblet. Old habits die hard I guess. I never have been much of one to follow the crowd." He raised a cigarette to his lips and sparked it up dragging on it deeply. They watched the smoke drift up into the sky in companionable silence.

"Hey, what you did today Spike, it was incredible," Dawn spoke softly, breaking the silence, her eyes transfixed.

"I was just doing my bit Dawn."

"No, really Spike, thank you," she kissed his cheek quickly. "You saved the world, you saved us all, I know Buffy isn't much on the congratulating. I just wanted you to know that she loves you. I know what happened between you and Buffy before was-"

"Niblet, please don't."

"I know how much you love my sister Spike, and I know that what you did you also did for Buffy."

Spike puffed out a long stream of smoke. "I did it for Buffy and I did it for you Niblet. The world wouldn't be worth living in without the Summers sister. I will always protect you and your sister until the very end."

"Oh Spike, you are getting soft in your old age." Angel's voice cut through the air, his tone cold and calculated. He stepped out of the shadows from behind the bus, moving slowly towards them.

"Peaches, what are you doing here? You're a tad late for the smackdown mate, although herorics has never really been your thing has it now?" Spike scoffed. Angel stopped and stood still, never taking his eyes from Spike. "I came as soon as I heard, I wanted to check Buffy was okay."

"I'm fine Angel, you didn't need to come here." Buffy remarked frostily, stepping off the bus.

"Yeah, I got Giles message, but I wanted to congratulate you in person. You saved the world Buffy…..again."

"Actually it was Spike, we just helped," Dawn offered smiling broadly at Spike.

Spike shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not the bloody hero here, I just did what I could, the amulet took care of the rest."

Angel's eyes flickered, "And where is my amulet, Spike? I must say I was a bit surprised to see you all things considered."

Buffy clenched her fists, "You knew, you knew the amulets powers and what would happen if Spike wore it."

"Hey, I said it was volatile, it was you who decided to put that thing over your boyfriend's neck." All three fixed their eyes on Buffy awaiting her reaction.

"Buffy! We really need to get moving if we're to make it to Wolfram before sunrise. We really must…. Angel, what are you doing here?" Giles voice cut through the air unknowingly diffusing the situation.

"Oh hey Giles, I came as soon as I heard the good news. I figured you guys would probably appreciate a little help. We're not the easiest law firm to find," he chuckled.

"Yes, well, thank you," Giles shook Angel's hand firmly. "It's good to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave this town**

 **Chapter two**

Spike stood still clenching his fists; it was taking all of his strength to refrain from dusting Angel right there and then. He knew if he did Buffy wouldn't be happy with him ….or maybe she would? He wasn't entirely sure where Buffy stood when Angel was concerned and he didn't want to ponder it too much. Let bygones be bygones, although easier said than done when the berk decided to just show up unannounced again.

He kept his eyes on Buffy gaging her reaction. Her body was tense and rigid although she was doing her best to appear calm.

"It's good to see you too Giles. Now, how about you fill me in on a few details. " Angel replied clapping Giles on the back.

"Yes certainly, I suspect you already know some of what happened regarding the hellmouth."

"Well, you know, bits and pieces. It appears I've missed a few specific details though," he remarked glaring at Spike.

"Yes, well, there is much to talk about," Giles replied, removing his glasses and polishing them once again. "I must ask you about the amulet. How did you obtain it in the first place?"

"It was given to me by Wolfram and Hart."

"And are you aware of how it came into their possession in the first place?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that one, all I know is its intended purpose was to destroy the first evil."

"By incinerating the wearer, bloody great gift that Peaches. I'm assuming you knew that when you handed the pretty pearls to Buffy," Spike retorted.

"Well, we, err, we didn't know that at the time. It wasn't intended for Buffy, for a slayer."

Spike's jaw clenched. "Is that so. Someone insouled, but stronger than human."

"Spike," Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Spike spun around to face her, "Buffy, he turns up out of the blue with some unknown mystical poncy looking necklace which he knew full well was dangerous. Hands it over to you putting you in danger with little to no information on it and then the king of the big exit conveniently buggers off to L.A missing the apocalypse once again. And now the great poof has the audacity to show up once again all airs and graces about how worried he was about you. If he thinks for one sodding minute that I am just gonna-"

Buffy cut him off with a deep kiss pulling him flush to her. She moved her hands up stroking the back of his neck sending shockwaves down his spine. His hands found her hips pulling her closer kissing her intently. Minutes passed before they eventually broke apart coming up for air.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" Buffy asked looking around her.

"Does it really matter love?"

"No, I guess not," she replied leaning in for another kiss.

"Ahem," Willow coughed walking apprehensively towards them. "I'm sorry to kinda break up the smoochathon here, but we really need to get back on the bus and keep moving guys. Andrew's threatening to play the number plate game if we don't hurry up. "

Buffy chose a seat at the back of the bus as far away as she thought they could possibly get from Angel. Generally speaking it wasn't the easiest thing to do in a 20 foot enclosed space, but she figured the best thing to do for the time being was to keep the two vampires separate until they reached Wolfram and could spread out. Spike slid in next to her and she curled up against him resting her head on his chest. He stroked her hair softly fixing his eyes on the back of Angel's head unblinking.

"The boy's being awfully quiet," Spike murmured nodding towards Andrew who was sat a seat behind Angel.

"I think he feels responsible for Anya," Buffy said quietly.

"Yeah, well makes a change from the constant chitter. Anya will be fine, she has Xander looking after her. How's little sis holding up?"

"She's okay, she's tough." Buffy turned to look at Dawn who was sleeping soundly beside Andrew.

"I keep thinking about the girls Spike, how I was responsible for them and how I let them down. How I could have saved more."

"Buffy there was always going to be casualties, you did everything you could with those girls and you created a hell of an army. You think it would have been different if someone else led them to battle? You think more of them would have survived? No one could have done what you did Buffy." Spike said firmly placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You need to get some rest love."

Buffy closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep, the road was bumpy and her mind kept rerunning the last minutes in the hellmouth. What would have happened if she hadn't gotten to Spike in time? What would have happened if the amulet didn't work to begin with? Would they all be here now? Could she have fought the battle differently and saved more girls? Did Angel know it was designed to destroy the bearer? She shuddered considering what could have happened if things had played out differently. She closed her eyes and tried to distract herself thinking about the journey ahead, but she couldn't keep her mind off the battle. She sighed, Spike had fallen asleep so she couldn't talk to him and she didn't particularly want to wake him either.

"How are you doing Wil?" Buffy asked turning her head to Willow who was also awake curled up in the seat across from them.

"I think my powers are coming back, still kinda wiped though. I guess channeling the scythes energy and turning every girl in the world into a slayer kinda takes it out of you," she chuckled.

"You were amazing Wil. No one could have done what you did in there."

"I couldn't have done it without my kite string," she said turning to look at Kennedy who was sleeping next to her.

"Your who what?"

"Oh, it's kinda a thing we .. nevermind,"she smiled to herself. "Anyway," she nodded towards Spike who was sleeping soundly, his head resting against the window. "What about you and your kite string? Are you guys all official now? What with the smooching and hand holding," she teased.

"You know, I think we are. Who would have thought it? The slayer of slayers really is a big cuddly teddy bear," she said giggling.

Spike opened one eye, "Hey, a little respect for the dead. I've got a reputation to uphold you know?!" he remarked indignantly which just set the girls off into a fit of giggles.

"Sure you do big bad," Xander shot from down the bus.

"Ergh I will never live this down," Spike remarked gloomily resting his head in his hands.

"Hey at least you're no longer a neutered teddy bear!" Xander said laughing.

"Which means I can and will bite you Harris," Spike replied shifting into game face.

"Oi mister, no face bumpies," Buffy said slapping him on the arm.

His face changed back into his smooth features and he stuck out his lower lip dejectedly.

"She's really got you on a leash hasn't she Spike. I think it's cute in an injured animal kind of way. Oh how the once feared master vampire has fallen." Angel taunted from the front.

"Yeah, well, things are different what with me having a soul now. Although I suppose that didn't really stop you killing and torturing did it now?" Spike spat back.

"You know I had a soul first before it became the cool thing to do."

"Oh, is this what it's about? The soul thing got your panties all in a twist did it? I chose my soul, I fought for it and I had it returned to me for Buffy and for what she wanted. You didn't choose yours, you had it handed to you through no choice of your own. You think things would have been different without my soul? We're not the same person Angelus, we never have been."

"Enough!" Buffy shouted. "I am fed up of hearing you two squabbling all the time. You're like a couple of children."

"He started it," Spike muttered.

"And I'm finishing it," Buffy replied linking her fingers with his.

Angel shot Spike a deathly look and slumped down in the seat seething. "Just biding my time," he muttered to himself.

…

After what felt like hours the bus finally pulled to a stop outside a large grey corporate looking building. Robin parked up and they all stepped off the bus, stretching out sore muscles, relieved to get some air. Buffy stood alone eyeing the building with distaste.

"I know it doesn't look much," Angel said coming up behind her, "You know, more than meets the eye yada yada."

"It's fine," Buffy replied curtly.

"I've arranged rooms for everyone so you can all come in and get settled. Wash up and change into fresh clothes, get some sleep before dinner. I expect everyone is feeling pretty tired and hungry," Angel announced.

"Thank you again Angel, this is most kind of you," Giles said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like the look of this place," Spike muttered in Buffy's ear wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I know and I don't either, but it's the only place we've got tonight. We need to rest and tomorrow we can start fresh," she replied.

"Hm, I like the sound of that, find a nice little crypt far away from tall dark and forehead and all these giggling girles." Spike winked at Buffy.

"I am so not living in a crypt!"

"But you are going to live with me?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well I kinda figured we were in for the long haul," she smiled at him.

His mouth opened slightly and he had to mentally pinch himself that he wasn't dreaming. Before he could respond she darted off behind the others calling over her shoulder, "Come on, let's go find a room before we end up having to share with Andrew."

Spike stood smiling to himself watching her laughing and joking with her friends, for once the weight of the world/underworld not resting on her shoulders. It was a feeling he could get used to. He had come to realise that he could never give her a normal life, but he had also come to the realization that deep down it wasn't what she wanted. They could never be 'normal', but as long as she was happy that was all that mattered to him and he would give his life for her in a second to make that happen.

"Come on big bad, or you planning on kipping out here tonight? It's a step up from the basement I'll give you that," Xander joked rousing Spike from his thoughts.

Spike followed Xander through the revolving doors into the main entrance. The walls were painted a sharp clinical white with a few scattered paintings hanging from them. The floor was a green marble reflecting the light from the many large chandeliers that were hung from the ceiling. There was a set of two lifts at the far end of the reception, beside them the entrance to a carpeted stairwell. A large marbled desk stood in front of them with switchboards and computers. The receptionist was nowhere to be seen and the place seemed deserted.

"Buffy, it's cool if you want to share with Spike,you know, if you guys wanna mack on each other," Dawn teased joining them all in the entrance.

"Dawn," Buffy and Spike cried in unison.

"It's cool, I do know, I am fifteen. Anyways, me and Andrew were going to stay up and play some games."

"Games? Mhm, and what kind of games were you planning on playing?" Buffy remarked fixing an expectant look on Andrew.

"It's fine Andrew, come on," Dawn said pulling him behind her towards the lifts.

"When did she get all grown up?" Spike asked.

"I think a near apocalypse will do that to you," Buffy replied.

"She could do worse than the boy."

"Spike, I think he's growing on you," Xander laughed.

"What was that about the not biting welp?" Spike snarled jokily.

"There will be no biting of anyone Spike!" Buffy screeched.

Xander flashed Spike a wink and they both chuckled.

"Okay, that's enough," Angel said. "The rooms are up the stairs to your left. I'll leave you all to it. Let me know if you need anything, I'll be around." He flashed Buffy a forlorn look before disappearing around the corner.

…

Buffy opened the door into their room marveling at the size. There was a large four poster bed standing alone in the middle, a wardrobe and chest of drawers to the left and an en-suite bathroom to the right. The room was kitted with heavy black draped curtains and there were a couple of lamps and candles scattered around.

"I could get used to this," Buffy said lying back on the king size bed. "I can't remember the last time I got to sleep in a real bed."

"Yeah the basement cot wasn't all that comfy if I remember rightly love," Spike called from the bathroom. "And you've finally got the bathroom to yourself."

"Are you saying I smell?" Buffy pouted upon hearing the taps running.

"No, just the dried blood isn't very becoming, even for a vampire," he winked.

Buffy stood in front of the mirror examining herself. Her hair was tousled and dirty and her clothes were stained with blood and dirt. "Okay kinda agreeing with you on the whole bath front now."

Spike chuckled slightly, "I'll head downstairs and see what the clothing situation is. I'll bring you some stuff up." Buffy joined him in the bathroom and they stood there for a moment awkwardly. She placed her hand on his.

"Thank you."

He nodded, scenes flashing through his head as clear as the night it happened. _Spike no STOP, please don't. I'm gonna make you feel it Buffy._

He winced and hurried out into the hallway corridor slamming the door behind him. He slid down the wall onto the floor breathing heavily reaching into his pocket for a cigarette. His hands were shaking and it took him three attempts to light it.

"Spike? Is everything okay?" Willow asked appearing from around the corner clutching a bundle of clothes.

"Everything's fine red I was just er, Buffy needed some clothes and I needed a smoke."

Willow took in his shaky appearance and smiled gently, "Here, I bought some up for her. They didn't have much selection and I figured we'd better get in there first before we're left with the fashion disasters. I, er, there's a shirt and some trousers there for you too."

"Thanks red."

"You're welcome. How is Buffy holding up?"

Spike dragged on his cigarette, "She's pretty tired, but her wounds are nearly healed. Slayer healing and all that."

"Yeah, figured," Willow smiled. "Well, I best go tend to my patient. Thank you Spike."

"For what?"

"For looking after Buffy. You really care about her."

He released a stream of smoke and put out the cigarette on the wall. He shook himself a couple of times and knocked on the door to their room before entering. "Buffy, Red got you some clothes. Granted not as stylish as your usual wear, but I think they'll do just fine for the moment." He laid them out on the bed.

"Great, thank you," Buffy said stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a thick white towel.

They stood awkwardly before each other, neither moving. Spike let out a nervous breath. Slowly she stepped towards him closing the distance between them. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gently tipped her chin up placing a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him returning the kiss, opening her lips and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He massaged her tongue gently with his, their kisses becoming more heated. Buffy ran her hands down his arms relishing the familiar feel of him. _Spike stop, no. I'm gonna make you feel it Buffy._

Suddenly he pulled away from her keeping her at arms length.

"Spike, what's wrong?"

"Buffy, I can't, I… after what happened before, after what I did to you, I can't. How can you even bear to be near me like this?"

"Spike, I trust you. What has happened between us is in the past now. All that matters is what happens now. You're not that man anymore. It's different, you're different," she reached her hand out taking his and gently pulling him to her. "I trust you Spike."

They lay on the bed, their kisses were slow and gentle, hands roaming over each other's body just feeling each other. Spike kissed her neck tenderly, sucking on her skin causing her to throw her head back. He ran kisses down her chest and stomach coming to rest between her legs. She still tasted as beautiful as he remembered. He longed for her, to be inside her again feeling all of her. She parted her legs and wrapped them around his hips guiding him into her. He entered her slowly, never taking his eyes off hers, gaging her reaction. She opened her mouth gasping and crushed her lips against his moaning softly into his mouth. She bucked her hips and they moved slowly together building in pleasure. Buffy mentally chastised herself for never allowing this side of their love making to appear before. She had never known Spike could be so tender, she had never allowed him to be.

The evening passed and they lay beside each other panting, gleaming with perspiration. Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and pulled her close resting his chin on top of her head. She snuggled into his cool chest enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. They must have drifted back to sleep when they were awoken to a figure standing over the bed. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Spike roared.

"It's okay Spike it's not like I haven't seen Buffy like this before," Angel drawled.

Buffy pulled the cover tighter around her, "Get out Angel, NOW."

Spike jumped out of bed pinning Angel to the wall, "I should have done this a long time ago." He tightened his grip and brought his face so close to his that they were nose to nose.

"Woah, let's take it down a notch or two. I just came up to tell you that we've prepared some food downstairs. There's blood too," Angel chocked out holding his hands up in defense. Spike released his grip on him letting him fall to the floor.

"I'll see you downstairs, don't be too long. But I suppose that's never been an issue for you Spike," he smirked backing out of the room closing the door behind him.

"I thought we locked that door?" Buffy asked angrily. "I KNOW I locked that door."


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy stood outside of Willow and Kennedy's room apprehensively wringing her hands. She tapped on the door softly and stood waiting. Eventually Willow opened the door dressed in shorts and a vest top looking rather sleepy.

"Buffy is everything okay? It's just it's pretty early in the morning and most people would normally be sleeping?"

"Wil, can you do a protection spell?"

"Buffy, what's happened? Who is it?" Willow asked her eyes opening in panic.

"Angel, he was in our room this morning. I don't know how he got in, we locked the door."

"What? You and Spike's room?"

"Afraid so. It wigged me out Wil." Buffy said crossing her arms.

"Why was he in there? What did he want?"

"To be honest, I don't know. He said he came in to tell us about breakfast, but that was the lamest excuse I've heard. Spike thinks that Angel was going to dust him when he was asleep," Buffy said her voice faltering.

"Do you think Angel would do that Buffy?"

"I….I don't know Wil. Spike and I are leaving tonight, we can't stay here," Buffy said trying to keep her voice level.

"Hmm, protection spells are kinda complicated Buffy. It's going to take a lot of mojo and I don't have many of my ingredients here what with them being all flamey in the school."

"Wil, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think this was serious."

…

Later that morning they all crammed into the conference room seated around a long table filled with platters of food and jugs of water. Buffy had just about managed to convince Spike to come downstairs and get some blood after much persuasion and bargaining. Spike huffed into the chair next to Buffy and eyed his blood warily giving it a sniff. "I don't think the berk's poisoined it just yet," he muttered to Buffy.

"Spike that's not funny!" Buffy said slapping his arm.

"So Buf, How'd you sleep?" Xander asked in a teasing voice.

Buffy and Spike exchanged a worried glance before looking over to Angel who lowered his head and began inspecting his mug.

"Like the dead," Buffy replied stretching, having decided to leave out the part about the unexpected morning wake up.

"Oh? From what I heard the dead don't really sleep all that much," Xander smirked.

Spike raised an eyebrow and Buffy flushed red.

"Must we children, everyone is about to eat," Giles said exasperatedly.

"B's been getting her naughty on alrighhhht," Faith said winking at Spike.

"Looks like everyone's been having sex Xander apart from us, again!" Anya snapped.

"Anya!" Xander said looking down at his plate awkwardly.

"Buffy, have you and Spike thought any more about where you're intending to stay tonight?" Giles asked steering the conversation away from Xander and Anya's sex life.

"You're not staying here?" Angel asked Buffy pointedly ignoring Spike.

"No," Buffy replied simply.

"Where are you guys gonna go?" Dawn asked excitedly. "Me and Andrew were thinking about heading further east past Palm Springs and exploring the deserts a bit more. Kinda like a mini adventure holiday."

"We haven't thought that far ahead I guess," Buffy said turning to Spike.

"Deserts aren't really my thing bit," Spike said his mind flashing back briefly to the trials. "Not too keen on all that sun either," he smirked.

"Sorry, kinda didn't think that one through," Dawn said apologetically.

"I guess we'll travel as best we can at night," Buffy said smiling at Spike.

"And that's the life you want? To be forever hiding from the sun?" Angel asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business mate," Spike snapped.

"I'm just saying is all Spike. You know as well as me the restrictions of what we are. Do you really want that for Buffy?"

Spike clenched his fists and a snarl erupted from this throat. "Spike," Buffy said placing a hand on his arm. "Please don't."

"Bugger this," Spike said standing up and knocking his chair to the floor. He glared at Angel and swaggered out the room his duster swishing behind him.

Buffy sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Is he okay?" Dawn asked.

"He's pissed off is what he is and I would be too. Having to sit round a table with Buffy's ex who clearly isn't over her whilst making non stop moon eyes and putting on this ridiculous spread in a underlying attempt to win her back." Anya remarked.

"An, we've talked about this, the whole keeping things in your head instead of saying them," Xander said.

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking Xander. Spike's upset because Angel still loves Buffy and now they're having to stay in this rather large and expensive building of Angel's playing happy families pretending that Angel and Buffy never dated or had lots of sex before. And now Angel's trying to warn Buffy off Spike in the hope that she will fall back into his arms."

An awkward silence fell around the room. Giles cleared his throat, "Come on, let's all tuck in. This looks excellent Angel, thank you."

Angel's eyes met Buffy's over the table and she shifted awkwardly averting her gaze. The minutes passed in silence except for the sound of scraping knives and forks.

"Man this is awkward, I'm gonna go bum a smoke," Faith exclaimed scraping her chair back. "Thanks for the food."

"Yeah, er, we also need to go do that thing, Wil, remember?" Xander said nudging Willow.

"What th-, oh right yeah that thing, excuse us." Willow said hurrying out of the room behind Xander.

Slowly one by one they all filtered off leaving Angel and Buffy alone in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked fixing his eyes on Buffy.

"A little tired I guess, I'll be okay. You didn't have to do all this you know."

"I know, I just wanted to help. You guys have been through hell and back, quite literally actually come to think of it," he paused. "Buffy this thing with you and Spike it's not going to end well."

"We've been through this Angel."

"Buffy this is Spike we're talking about."

"He's different, he has a soul now."

"And you think that's going to stop him hurting you Buffy? He's a killer. Spike doesn't care about anyone except for Spike."

"I'm not going to stay and listen to this," Buffy snapped.

"He's no good for you Buffy, he'll only hurt you."

"What like you did?"

Angel faltered, "That was different. He will never love you like I do. "

"You need to move on Angel. I have."

"He can't give you the life you want Buffy."

"You don't know what I want Angel, you don't know anything about me."

"I know that you don't love him."

"You're wrong," Buffy snapped. "Me and Spike are together now Angel, you have to let it go."

"I let you go Buffy because I knew I couldn't give you what you deserve. Spike hasn't got the sense nor brains to do that."

"I'm not normal Angel I'm the slayer…or was the slayer. I'm a slayer."

"And Spike is a vampire, Buffy."

"Have you only just got the news flash?" Buffy yelled.

"A relationship like that it will never last. I just want what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" Buffy laughed. "What's best for me Angel is that you stay out of my personal life. You had no right being in our room this morning and don't try and tell me you came in to tell us about breakfast because that is the lamest excuse I've ever heard. I don't know what you're trying to do, but you need to stay away from me and from Spike."

Buffy stormed out into the hallway shaking with rage. She took the stairs two at a time not bothering to wait for the elevator and stood hovering outside her and Spike's room. "Erghhh," she moaned exasperatedly sliding down the wall.

"Buffy is everything all right? I heard a bit of a commotion." Giles asked coming out of his room.

"I suppose you've come to lecture me about Spike too," Buffy sighed.

"Quite the opposite actually. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Angel is what's wrong Giles. I can't do this, we shouldn't have come here".

"I understand how you're feeling Buffy, but unfortunately Angel was our only port of call. There wasn't much choice in the matter," Giles said running a hand through his hair.

"I made the wrong choice Giles."

Spike stepped out of their room into the hallway catching the expression on Buffy's face. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"We're leaving now Spike."

"No complaints my end," Spike said.

"Buffy, where will you go? You need to think this through. You and Spike you've got no money and nowhere to stay. This is ridiculous. I'll speak to Angel," Giles said sternly.

"You don't need to do that, I can handle Angel," Spike said.

"Buffy, let's talk about this again later when you and Spike have had the chance to calm down and rethink the matter."

"There is no later Giles, we're leaving now," Buffy snapped.

"It's broad daylight Buffy," Giles said.

"Fine, then we're leaving tonight. Giles, please let me do this," Buffy said kissing him on the cheek and closing their room door on him.

Spike paced around the room angrily his hands on his hips. "Who does he bloody think he is?" he muttered.

"Spike, calm down, it's okay."

"Buffy, it's not okay. Look at the state he's put you in."

"I'm fine Spike. Look we'll wait out sundown and then we'll leave. It's going to be okay."

Spike crossed the room and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry it has to be this way love."

"Hey, you know me, not so much with the normal, also not your fault." Buffy said wrapping her arms around him.

"I meant about what Angel said earlier Buffy. The sun. A normal life."

"I don't want normal Spike, I want you."

"Buffy, I-"

They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Buffy, it's Willow, can I come in? Something's happened."


	4. Chapter 4

"Willow, what's happened?" Buffy asked leading her into the room and closing the door behind them.

Willow swallowed nervously, turning her head to look at Buffy and then Spike. "Okay, um, you know that protection spell you asked me to do?"

"Protection spell?" Spike asked puzzled.

"I asked Willow to do a protection spell Spike, I was worried Angel was going to try and kill you," Buffy said adverting her gaze to the floor.

"You needn't have done that love. I wouldn't give him the chance." Spike replied firmly.

"Spike, he just appeared in our room, do you not think that is a little strange?"

"Okay, guys, kinda missing the point here," Willow said waving her hands. "I was, um, getting everything ready and then Angel came to the door and I opened the door because I thought it might be you Buffy. And then he was all serious and -"

"Get to the point Red," Spike interrupted.

"We can't leave Wolfram and Hart," Willow said.

"What do you mean we can't leave?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, Buffy, he must have overheard us talking earlier. He tried telling me to change the spell. He told me we were all in danger because word had gotten out in the demon world that we're staying here. He said we needed to do a protection spell to prevent anything entering or leaving. And I told him that I didn't believe him and that I wouldn't do it." Willow said her voice beginning to break.

"Wil, it's okay what happened," Buffy said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We argued about it and he told me if I didn't do it that everybody was going to die starting with Kennedy."

"It's okay Wil, it's not your fault." Buffy said shuddering. _'It's my fault'_ she thought to herself. She knew deep down that it had been a bad idea coming here, but at the time she had brushed it aside not wanting to cause a stir. She felt annoyed at herself for not speaking up to Giles, but everything had happened so fast.

"He wants to stop us from leaving Buffy. This is his way of making sure it doesn't happen." Spike said angrily.

"I know Spike."

"Bloody Brilliant." Spike shouted punching his fist through the wall scattering plasterboard and dust everywhere.

"Spike, don't," Buffy said grabbing his returning hand mid-air. Their eyes locked and he lowered his hand slowly to his side.

"Buffy, he doesn't want you to leave, so he decides to threaten Red to keep you here and keep us all locked up in his poncy law firm. Thinks he's the big man now does he?" Spike snapped, pacing the room in annoyance.

"Buffy? Spike?" Dawn's voice called from outside the room.

Everyone paused and turned towards the door. "We're in here Dawn," Buffy replied.

The door opened and Dawn rushed inside shutting it behind her.

"Buffy, there's something going on. No one can get outside, me and Andrew just tried leaving and we can't get through the doors. It's like what happened on your birthday except I didn't do it I swear," Dawn babbled.

"It's okay Dawn, we know it wasn't you," Buffy said.

"Then what the hell is going on Buffy? Is someone trying to attack us?" Dawn asked.

"Angel," Willow said quietly. "He's um, well I kinda, he forced me to do a protection spell so no one can come in or leave."

"He doesn't want you to leave does he?" Dawn said to face Buffy. "Because of you and Spike."

"It looks that way Dawn," Buffy said resting her head in her hands. Her head was aching and she was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"So we're stuck here," Dawn said sitting down on the floor.

"For the moment." Buffy replied.

"What's he going to do?" Dawn asked.

"Sod all is what he's going to do. I've had enough of this," Spike snarled pulling on his duster and striding out of the room. He stopped in the corridor outside and tilted his head back sniffing deeply. He followed Angel's scent downstairs to the conference room, kicking open the door to find the room empty. The chairs were all pushed back and the table had been cleared from breakfast. "What the bloody hell's going on here?" Spike said exasperatedly. Angel's scent was all over the room, so he couldn't have been far away. Spike sank down onto the floor holding his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep control of himself, staying here in this place with Angel was trying all of his patience. He had been planning to leave tonight with Buffy and start fresh, keep all their history behind them. Spike wasn't entirely sure where they were going to go, but he had been hoping to get as far away from Angel as possible. Angel's past relationship with Buffy threatened him more than he wanted to admit, he knew he had been Buffy's first love and that wasn't something that just went away.

"SPIKE!"

Spike's head snapped up hearing Willow scream from upstairs pulling him from his thoughts. He bolted out of the conference room and up the stairs. The door to his and Buffy's room was ajar and he could see Willow crouched on the floor holding Buffy in her arms.

"What happened?" Spike yelled.

"Spike, she just passed out, she said she felt dizzy and then she was on the floor," Willow cried.

"Buffy?" Spike asked worriedly touching her cheek. "Where's Dawn?" He asked turning around to face Willow.

"She's gone to get Giles."

"Right, I need you to get a glass of water and a towel," Spike said nodding towards the bathroom.

"Buffy? Can you hear me?" He asked crouching down next to her and squeezing her hand.

Willow emerged out of the bathroom with a glass of water and a damp washcloth and began gently dabbing Buffy's forehead.

"Buffy, I need you to wake up now love." Spike said bringing his face closer to hers.

"We were talking and she said she felt dizzy then before she could sit down she fainted," Willow babbled.

"Buffy?" Spike said stroking her cheek.

"SPIKE!" Willow screamed.

Spike turned around just in time to see Angel stood behind him before his fist connected with his face and everything went black.

…..

Anya paced the room exasperatedly, "I still don't understand why we have to be here shut in this stupid building for our own protection. Protection from what? We destroyed the hell mouth, can we not just catch a little break around here? Jeez. Life was so much easier when I was a vengeance demon."

Xander sat on the bed calmly watching her pace about. "Anya we've been through this. We destroyed the hell mouth, do you not think that puts us just a little bit at risk? Word has gotten out to all the ooglie booglies that we're staying here so I'm thinking protection spell not such a bad thing." Xander said.

Anya sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Something's going on Xander, I know it. Do you not think it all seems a little coincidental that the moment Angel realises Buffy is going to run away with Spike that suddenly no one can leave this ridiculous building. I mean what are we even doing here? We could have gone anywhere, but no, Giles and Buffy decided that here is the best place and guess what, we're stuck here." Anya huffed.

"What, you think this has something to do with Angel?" Xander asked.

"It has everything to do with Angel, I'm sure of it," Anya said firmly.

"Okay, well I think we should find Buffy and find out what's happening," Xander said.

"Fine, let's go find her. The sooner we get to the bottom of this the sooner we can leave." Anya said heading towards the door. They walked in silence down the corridor to find the door to Buffy and Spike's room open.

"Buff, you in there?" Xander called walking in. The room was empty, the bed made and the curtains were closed. There was no sign of Buffy or Spike, except for a small puddle of water on the floor.

"That's weird," Xander said bending down next to it. "Perhaps they've gone to get a towel."

"Or perhaps there was a struggle and you're kneeling in the evidence," Anya said.

"An, I think you're getting a little carried away here. Let's go downstairs and find Buffy and find out what's going on."

"So this is your solution as always Xander, find Buffy and see what she wants to do. When are you going to start doing what you want to do? What I want to do?" Anya snapped walking out of the room.

Xander followed behind her, "An, please, just slow down a moment. I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything Xander. That's the point!"

"There's a point? Okay, wait, I'm confused. I don't understand what I've done to upset you here." Xander said.

"That is the point!" Anya yelled storming off down the corridor.

Xander stood there for a moment, utterly confused. He wasn't entirely sure where he and Anya were at in their relationship at the moment. Were they even in a relationship? Ever since the 'not a wedding', the time apart and that heated incident on the kitchen floor the other night they had been gradually growing closer again and when he couldn't find her in the battle he had felt like his world had stopped momentarily. He had become to realise deep down that he couldn't picture a life without Anya.

"Oh hey Xander, have you seen Dawn? I can't find her," Andrew said appearing behind him breaking his train of thought.

"What is it with the Summers today? No, I haven't. I've been trying to find Buffy, but I can't find her either. I did find Anya though, hey perhaps we can trade them," Xander said laughing.

"Dawn went to find Buffy as she was kinda freaked about not being able to leave, they're probably together….. arguing." Andrew said.

"Ah I see, we should probably leave them to that. Summers arguments tend to get violent. Fancy raiding the kitchen in an attempt to find beer?" Xander said.

"I thought you'd never ask," Andrew said heading for the stairs.

…..

"Let me go Giles, what the hell is going on?!" Dawn shrieked.

"Dawn, I'm not going to hurt you, please calm down." Giles said releasing his grip from Dawn and locking the door behind them.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! You've just manhandled me into your room for a start! What's happened to Buffy? What is going on?" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn, please sit down and let me explain," Giles said tensely indicating towards the chair.

"What have you done to Buffy?"

"Your sister is fine Dawn."

"Fine? You call passing out on the floor fine," Dawn retorted.

"Dawn, you have to listen to me. This is serious. Angel is going to kill Spike," Giles said.

"WHAT"," Dawn shrieked. "So you're a part of it too, you've always hated Spike. He saved us Giles, how could you?"

"Dawn listen, we do not have much time. I don't want to harm Spike."

"Then why are you keeping me here? Why aren't you stopping him?" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn, Angel believes that I am on his side in this. I had to go along with the situation in order to be able to protect your sister and Spike. Angel slipped a sedative into Buffy's food to allow him to get to Spike without Buffy being there to intercept. He's taken Spike to the basement and I believe Wood is keeping watch on your sister in the conference room. Angel believes I am holding you upstairs until it's done."

"But you've never liked Spike, Giles, why would you want to help him? I don't believe you."

"Dawn, I want what is best for your sister and if your sister thinks that what is best is in fact Spike, then it is not my place to say or act otherwise," Giles said sincerely.

"Okay, then we need to get to the basement before it's too late," Dawn said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Spike opened his eyes blinking trying to refocus. His head was throbbing. _Where the bloody hell am I?_ He swivelled his head around and tried to move forward before realising he was handcuffed to a wall. _Brilliant._ His eyes adjusted and shapes began to take focus. From what he could make out from the dingy light overhead he was in the basement. A damp smell hung in the air and the floor was littered with stacks of old papers and wooden crates.

"Well, well, you know I'd never have you down as the adventurous type Peaches. Whips and chains, never really been your gig if I remember rightly." Spike said rattling his chains.

"More your style I suppose is it Spike. Being in control?" Angel said stepping out from behind a crate.

Spike eyed him cautiously. "What's the deal here? You going to keep me chained here forever whilst we play guess what the bloody hell's going on." Spike said.

"It won't take forever Spike if that's what you're worried about." Angel said taking a couple of steps forwards.

Spike laughed coldly. "I'm not worried, got things to do is all. Places to go. Places that aren't here," he said, a hint of annoyance sounding in his voice.

Angel smirked slightly. "Ah, places with Buffy you mean. That's cute. Tell me Spike, does Buffy have a choice in this?"

"What do you mean does she have a choice? Of course she has a choice." Spike said.

"Mmm, but did she have a choice before?" Angel asked keeping his eyes fixed intently on Spike.

"I'm getting awfully tired of this guessing game. A choice before what? Where is Buffy? If you've hurt her, I'll kill you." Spike threatened. His head felt foggy and he was struggling to piece together what had happened earlier that day.

Angel stayed silent just watching him.

"What did you do to her? What did you do to Buffy?" Spike roared thrashing in his chains.

"Calm down Spike, of course I haven't hurt her. You see I've been doing some talking Spike. People always want to talk to the person who wants to listen." Angel said pacing the room.

Spike shifted slightly and watched Angel pace around. He tried to calm himself down, but his rage was bubbling.

"Fancy yourself as a counsellor now do you?" Spike said.

"I did a lot of talking in particular with, oh, er, what's his name, oh Robin." Angel said ignoring Spike.

 _I should have known this was coming. I should have bled him dry when I had the chance._ Spike thought cursing himself. "Sung you a nice little tune about me did he? Can't say I'm surprised what with me killing his mother, but I'm sure you remember that." Spike said.

"No, it wasn't his mother he came to talk about."

"Is that so. Well then please enlighten me." Spike said.

"He was rather interested in your soul." Angel said stopping and turning to face Spike.

"And what did our dear ex principal have to say about that?" Spike asked, a warning tone in his voice.

"He was rather interested in how you got it back, but like me he was also more interested in what drove you to seek it out." Angel said.

"Saw a man about a girl. Not that my soul has anything to do with either of you nonces. I got my soul because it was what Buffy wanted." Spike said angrily.

Angel nodded and continued pacing, clasping his hands behind his back. "Mhm, the soul to make you a man, but it doesn't does it Spike? I know that as well as anyone. The monster is always inside of you. What you are, what I am, the demon is always there."

 _He knows._ Spike paused momentarily, he knew he couldn't let him get inside his head. Angel had done his research, dug around. He had always known how to press his buttons, how to worm his way inside his head like a slow spreading disease. "I hate to cut this little heart to heart short, but I haven't got time for this mate so if you could just uncuff me so I can be on my merry way." Spike said keeping his voice calm.

"Now you see, I just don't believe you, there's something you're not telling me. Come on Spike, we're family." Angel said spreading his arms open. "What made you do it?"

"I already told you, it was what Buffy wanted. End of story." Spike snapped. _He knows something. Somehow he knows._

"Having a soul is a funny thing, you see it doesn't erase all the acts you've committed in the past as you thought it would. In fact it makes them more painful doesn't it?" Angel said pacing the room again. Spike remained silent keeping his eyes on him.

"Can you feel all the people you've killed? All the pain you've caused? Having remorse hurts doesn't it?" Angel said.

"I'm paying for what I did, all the people I killed, all the people I hurt." Spike said his voice breaking slightly as flashbacks of the bathroom played in his head.

"There's that word – hurt." Angel said stepping closer towards Spike.

Spike tensed his body and looked at Angel through narrowed eyes. "Do your worst mate," he dared.

Angel brought his face closer so they were nose to nose. "Come on Spike, you know I'm not that sort of man nowadays."

Spike snorted slightly with laughter. "I don't think you've got it in you Peaches. You see I did always wonder about you."

Angel pulled away keeping his eyes locked on Spike's. "I'm not here to hurt you Spike….much"

"Then what the bloody hell are you here for? I'll take the bleeding torture over a little heart to heart." Spike scoffed.

Angel turned away and resumed his pacing around the room. "Why did you do it Spike?"

Spike sighed in annoyance. "Why did I do what?"

"Hurt Buffy." Angel said.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that." Spike said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay let me rephrase it for you Spike. I'll keep it simple. Why did you try to rape Buffy?" Angel said stopping dead and staring at Spike.

…..

"What's going on Wil? Why am I in your bed? And why is he here?" Buffy said groggily sitting herself up. Her head felt sore and her mouth was extremely dry. She reached over to the bedside table and picked up a glass of water gulping it down and wiping her mouth.

Willow sat on the end of the bed nervously looking at her. "You, er, kinda passed out. You said you felt dizzy and the next thing – poof – you were on the floor."

Buffy blinked her eyes, the room beginning to focus. "And why are you here? Wasn't there anything good on TV?" Buffy asked Robin keeping her voice frosty.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, Buffy." Robin replied. He was stood by the door, arms crossed avoiding her gaze.

"Mhmm, and where's Spike?" Buffy asked looking around suspiciously.

"He's er…well, he…." Willow faltered.

"Willow, where is Spike?" Buffy said raising her voice.

"Okay, here's the thing, um, Angel kinda took him to the basement." Willow said.

"The basement?! Willow what the hell is going on?" Buffy said swinging her legs out of bed and standing unsteadily on her feet. _He's going to kill him. Oh God he's going to kill him._ Buffy mentally screamed inside.

"Um, Angel said he needed to speak to Spike man to man and it would be best if you weren't there or in fact if anyone was there." Willow said clasping her hands nervously together.

"Mhm, and Spike had a choice in this little conversation did he." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Well, not so much a choice, he um…." Willow paused looking at Buffy. "He kinda knocked him out."

"And how long ago did this happen Wil?" Buffy asked grimacing.

"I, um, I don't know, they've been gone a while. I'm sorry Buffy I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. It's taking all of my energy to keep the spell going, I was too scared to take it down. I didn't want Angel to hurt anybody if I did. This is all my fault." Willow said tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Wil, you have to lift the protection spell now. I'm not going to let Angel hurt anyone, but we need to get out of here. I need you to take the others and leave now." Buffy ordered.

"But what about you Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I'm going to get Spike and then we're leaving and getting as far away from this place as possible. Take the spell down. This ends now." Buffy said.

Willow nodded nervously. "Monartum grande artumanae as the smoke disappears let our exits be clear. No harm was done, let the protection be done." Willow chanted.

A few seconds passed before the heavy atmosphere was notably lifted, a feeling which reminded Buffy of the passing of a storm. "Has it worked?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, it's down. Now go!" Willow said.

Buffy nodded and began running towards the door pushing Robin out the way. She ran out into the corridor, around the corner and straight into Dawn knocking her to the floor.

"Sorry Dawn." Buffy said pulling her to her feet.

"Ow much." Dawn said annoyed brushing down her jeans.

"Buffy what's going on?" Giles said that Angel's got Spike in the basement and he's going to kill him! Giles has gone to the conference room cos we thought you were in there. We have to help Spike now!" Dawn blurted out.

"Giles? How does he know?" Buffy snapped.

"He said Angel asked him to help take care of Spike. Buffy, Giles played along with Angel. He doesn't want to hurt Spike, he only pretended to so he could stop it from happening." Dawn said hurriedly.

Buffy sighed. "Okay, do you know what I've had just about enough of this." She said pushing past Dawn and sprinting down the corridor. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was trying not to think about the possible scenario that lay ahead. Why couldn't everyone just accept Spike is a part of her life. Why did everyone still feel the need to interfere in her life and do what they thought was best for her.

"Buffy wait!" Dawn yelled running behind her.

Buffy raced down the stairs to the basement leaving Dawn trailing behind. She reached the door, placing her hand on the doorknob and pausing momentarily, hearing Spike's voice from inside.

"Buffy I really think it's best if you don't go in there." Robin panted catching her up and grabbing her shoulder.

"Get off me, this doesn't concern you. I thought I made that clear before." Buffy snapped pushing his hand off her and kicking the door off its hinges.

….

"Buffy forgives you Spike, but the real question is do you forgive yourself?" Angel asked.

"I know what I did, I can never forget, it eats away at me burning inside. Do you think that I don't pay every day, but it will never be enough. I got my soul back and it doesn't undo what I did. Nothing will ever undo what I did." Spike choked out, tears falling freely down his face and splashing onto the floor. "I hurt Buffy and I will never forgive myself. I-"

Spike was interrupted by a loud bang from behind. He whipped his head around to see the door lying on the floor off its hinges. In the few seconds that passed Angel stared at Spike unmoving, not a flicker of emotion on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt show and tell." Buffy snapped, stepping into the room.

Angel snorted. "Oh, but we were just getting to the good part."

Buffy walked over to Spike and touched his face. Her heart was beating rapidly, adrenaline rushing through her body. _He's alive. He didn't hurt him._ "Are you okay?" Buffy asked stroking his cheek.

"I'm okay," Spike replied, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Buffy asked turning to face Angel. Her face was stony, her eyes boring into him.

"I wasn't going to hurt him Buffy." Angel replied.

"It doesn't look like that to me. What were you going to do, tie him up and play happy families?"

"Okay, maybe I lied. Maybe I was going to hurt him. But he's a monster Buffy. What he did to you. What he's capable of. How can you let him be near you? I can't let him be near you." Angel said emotion coating his voice. "I guess I lost my mind when I found out."

"What did you find out Angel?" Buffy asked crossing her arms defensively.

A silence passed and Angel shifted uncomfortably.

"How did you find out?" Buffy said trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's not his fault Buffy, I asked him the right questions, all he did was answer me." Angel said.

"Robin." Buffy said simply, piecing it together in her mind.

Angel nodded.

"How did he know?" Buffy asked.

"Xander." Angel said simply.

Buffy tilted her head back in exasperation.

"It's not his fault Buffy. He was mad at Spike when it happened. He was more than mad." Angel said.

"So he teamed up with you as part of a plan to kill Spike." Buffy said.

Angel nodded.

"When did he tell you Angel?" Buffy asked.

"I've known for a while." Angel said.

"And what you just waited until after the apocalypse to go all vengeancey for me? Was Giles part of this too?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I wanted Spike to pay for what he did to you."

"By using violence or killing him? Does that make it right? I'm sick to death of people interfering in my life. In Spike's life. In our life. What happened between Spike and me has nothing to do with anyone else. It isn't a case of punishment. It is between me and Spike. You don't know what happened. You don't know anything about our relationship. You're trying to punish a man that doesn't exist anymore. Spike has a soul now. You have to let it go. You have to let me go, Angel." Buffy said trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Buffy and Angel stared at each other unblinking, Angel clenching and unclenching his fists. Minutes passed and everyone remained silent, waiting for the next move. Angel finally stepped forward unlocking the cuffs letting Spike fall to the floor on his knees.

Spike lifted his head up fixing Angel with a confused look.

"If it wasn't for Buffy, I'd kill you. I'd make it the slowest most painful death in history. The things you've done in the past would look like a picnic." Angel said bitterly.

Spike stayed silent.

Angel forced a laugh. "But as much as it really does pain me to say it, and I just can't get my head around it, Buffy loves you Spike and I just couldn't do that to her. Don't screw it up. You owe her that much." Angel said holding out his hand. A sincere glance passed between the two before Spike accepted his hand and Angel pulled him to his feet.

"Look after her William." Angel said fixing his eyes on Buffy as he spoke, taking in every detail in her face as if it was the last time he would see her.

"Always." Spike said sincerely.

Angel nodded and strode out of the basement.

"Angel wait!" Buffy yelled running after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks turning around to face her, his face was set, but his eyes were softer now.

"Thank you," Buffy said closing the gap between them and taking his hand in hers.

He squeezed her hand back, holding onto it, just looking into her eyes. Buffy offered him a small smile and he nodded, before letting go of her hand and walking away.

Buffy stood there for a few seconds just watching him leave.

"Are you alright love?" Spike asked keeping a slight distance.

At the sound of his voice Buffy turned around and pulled him into her arms. She buried her face into his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head. She pulled her head back and tilted it towards him standing on her toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Spike, what you said to Angel," Buffy said pulling away.

"Buffy, please don't." Spike said tensing slightly.

"You need to let it go or it's going to destroy you." Buffy said placing her hand on his chest over his unbeating heart.

Spike covered her hand with his smiling slightly.

"Buffy, Spike, you guys are okay!" Dawn interrupted flying into the room. She had been listening at the door for the last few minutes until Angel strode out nearly knocking her to the floor. She had blurted out some lame excuse for being there, but Angel seemed to preoccupied to notice or care and had marched off back upstairs leaving her stood there.

"We're okay Dawn. Can you give us a minute please?" Buffy asked taking Spike's hand.

"It's cool, I better go find Andrew, the last time I saw him he was with Xander looking for beer. You know that's a situation that's not gonna end well." Dawn said.

Buffy and Spike forced smiles.

"I'm glad you're okay Spike." Dawn said smiling before heading out the basement back upstairs.

Spike smiled back and turned to face Buffy tilting his head on the side to look at her. "Where do we go now love?" He asked.


End file.
